Kelly Jackson & the Olymians: The Missing Goddess
by Percabeth Hinny Peeniss 4ever
Summary: It all started with a pa- wait that would give too much away. My name is Kelly. And this all started when I ran into an old friend. that's better. I don't own PJO or any other book series, t.v. show, song, play, or, movie.
1. I Run Into An Old Friend

If you're reading this, I'm so very sorry. You are one of us. You may be wondering what I mean. The answer is:

You're a half-blood, or a more proper term is demigod.

That's right; the first page in The Lightning Thief is true. Remember what my bro- best friend, Percy Jackson, said; it's only a little while until monsters find you. My best advice is this:

Get a baseball bat to fight monsters, find a satyr, and make him take you to camp, right away.

Now, you might wondering how I got to camp and what is my name, right? Well I can answer my first name because my last name will be giving away too much.

My first name is Kelly and this is my story. You might want to take a seat, grab a drink, and get a snack because this is a long one.

This all started one dark and storm- wait wrong story. Okay so, this all started on the day of April 12, 2013.

It was a normal day, or as normal a Friday could be. I parked my blue mini-van in the student parking area. I cheeked the clock. 7:35. _Oh no, _I thought,_ class is going to begin in five minutes. _I ran through the doors of my school, Shikellamy High School and ran through the halls. I got to my locker and opened the padlock by entering my combination, 08-18-93, Percy Jackson's birthday and shoved my stuff in. I took off running to homeroom. Yep! Just another normal Friday for me.

Okay, I bet you want to know a little about me, right? Well, my name is Kelly Sprenkel. I am 18 years old. I have twin sisters and a little brother. I am the oldest plus a junior. I am in a group of friends with my best friends. Their names are Nathan Guess, Cameron Crowdy, Amelia Heartman, Geri Heartman (and before you ask, no they are not related), Ian Classter, and Ryan Green. There were six more, but they all moved. Their names were Taylor Roar, Anna West, Lila (Lily) West, Chloe Que, Alyce Skye, and Alyssa Whiter. Anna and Lily are sisters, but are not twins. Lily was always in our grade, but Anna got held back in seventh grade. Taylor moved somewhere in Maine, Anna and Lily moved to Manhattan, New York, Chloe moved to Salt Lake City, Utah, Alyce moved somewhere in New Jersey, and Alyssa moved with the angles. Yeah, she died in a car accident with her brother and mom when a drunk driver hit them.

Okay, so anyway we each have a weird nickname for each other. Mine is Greek Freak. Even though we all read the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series, I am the one who reads the books over and over and over again and does research about Greek and Roman Gods.

Nathan's nickname is the Hulk because when we were in fifth grade and he got mad while he was trying to tell us where the oceans were and he kept mixing up the Atlantic and Artic. So when he took his seat again, he leaned on the desk so much that he flipped it. I then stood up, flexed my muscles, and said "Hulk, smash." The whole class laughed, along with us.

Ian's nickname is Football Player because he is the only one of us who is on the football team.

Cameron is Athena's Son because he has grey eyes, blond hair and is in the top of everything.

Amelia is Hermione because, just like Hermione from Harry Potter, she memorized every book she's ever read. She even looks a little bit like Hermione.

Geri is Dork. I really do not know why. One day Hermione called her that and it stuck on ever since.

Ryan is Satyr. You may be wondering why you would give someone a nickname like that. Well that is because he has a limp, loves enchiladas, and he always bleats when he is nervous. All the signs of a satyr.

Okay, other things you should know about me. I have ADHD. I'm crazy about the Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter, and Kingdom Keepers books. I have messy jet black hair and eyes that change colors. My eyes change with my mood. When I'm mad they're black. When I'm sad they're brown. When I am happy they are blue. They are mostly sea green, though. To my family I'm an oddball because they all have brown or blonde hair and blue or hazel eyes.

So anyway, when I was running down the hall I bumped into someone. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I just so clumsy" I said picking up the person's books. She handed me mine.

"No, it's my fault, but can you help me, I lost my glasses." The person said. It was a female.

"Find them," I said holding up a pair of glasses. I handed them to her. "I'm so sorry again." I stood up and got my first good look at the girl. She had dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes. I recognized her. I gasped, "Alyce!"

The girl put on her glasses while saying, "Yes, that's me." Once she put on her glasses she gasped, too. "Kelly!" She hugged me. "It's been so long." Alyce said.

"I know!" I exclaimed. We hugged again. "Let me see your schedule." I said. She handed me her schedule. "Sweet, we have the same homeroom. We also have Latin and math together." I glanced at my watch. 7:39. That means we have one minute to get to our homeroom, which was at the other side of the school. "Alyce, we have to go, now. Homeroom starts in one minute and we have to get to the other side of the school. So, run!" I screamed the last word. With that we took off. We got there and I sat down in the middle and Alyce sat down where the last seat was, right in the front.

Cameron was the only one in our homeroom. He knew right off the bat that that girl was Alyce, so he let the whole world know, "Alyce!" He screamed. She stood up shocked, mostly because she hadn't seen him in ages, mostly because he screamed so loud, she hugged him anyway.

Then I heard the bell ring just as my friend, Emma Stur, who is not part of our group, came running in talking super-fast and she said "Guess what?" I opened up my mouth to answer, but she never let me get a word in. "There is the teacher is sick and there is no sub, either. That means no homeroom today. Yes!" Emma has curly brown hair that goes down to shoulder.

"Emma, how many soda cans did you have today?" I asked.

"I lost track after ten." She said before she blacked out. I sighed.

"Is she okay?" Alyce asked. "Wait, is that Emma?" She asked again. Oh, I forgot that they were friends before she moved. They had done cheerleading together.

"Yeah, this happens a lot. And believe me when I say a lot" I said to Alyce. I turned to Cameron. "You know the drill, Athena's Son." He nodded. He picked up Emma's head and I picked up her feet, and together we took her down to the nurse's office.

When we got there the nurse, Mrs. Guess (Nathan's mom), looked up at us and sighed, "Again?" She asked. We nodded. She sighed again. "I am going to have a talk with her parents while she's out. Good-bye guys" With that she walked out.

"Well Cameron, I'm going to get Alyce up to date. Hopefully, she will take the news of Alyssa, good." I said my voice full of sorrow. He looked at me. You could see that he was trying to hold back tears because, with the light in his eyes. I was sure I had tears in my eyes. "Come here." I said as I hugged him. He didn't hesitate to hug me back. "We'll see her again one day" I whispered in his ear.

"I know." He said. As he pulled back from our hug.

"Okay, bye Cameron"

"Bye Kelly"

I then turned around opened the door and raced through the halls. I got to the homeroom and I wasn't looking where I was going. Sure enough I got hit right in my upper lip with a paper airplane. I got a piece of paper myself, made a paper airplane, and though it back at the kid, who was a senior. He sneered at me, and I glared at him. It shut up everybody. Everybody that is, but him.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and my knees wobbled. My upper lip also felt numb. My whole body felt numb. Soon I could hardly breathe. I gasped trying to breathe, but I couldn't. I fell to the floor. The last thing I heard was Alyce screaming my name and some evil laughing before I blacked out.


	2. A Mysteries Dream, Or Is It a Warning?

The dream I had was by far the weirdest I've ever had. Now, normally I would dream about going to Camp Half-Blood, and it was the same thing every time. Plus, it was weird. So anyway, in my dream, I was in, what I was guessing was, the arena at Camp Half-Blood. There were two guys sword fighting and I only recognized one of them. It was Cameron.

The other guy was cute, but not as cute as Cameron. Oh my, did I just think that aloud? Yeah, I had a crush on Cameron. So what? Okay, so anyway, the guy had brown hair and blue eyes, but I couldn't see his face real well.

The guy with brown hair growled at Cameron as they were fighting. He had growled "You're the only thing that is between me and Elli." That I had to raise an eyebrow at because who in their right mind would name their kid Elli.

Cameron managed to choke out while fighting, "First, her name is Kelly. Second, it's Kelly and I. Third; I can't help it I fell for her in 5th grade." The guy was really mad, now." The way her braces made her teeth shine and the way her eyes change colors. The way her hair is messy and she doesn't even try to tame it, and the way she never puts her hair in ponytails. The way she smelled, and still does, like the ocean even though she claimed never to have been to the beach or even near an ocean before and the way her always put others before her. So I fell for her really hard. " He finally finished and I felt like jumping with joy, but Cameron needed my help because with ever thing he said the other guy pinned him down really hard.

He was bleeding. He gasped, trying to fill his lungs with air and barley succeed. Something told me to rip off a softball necklace that I didn't have before, and push the softball. So I did. It turned into a mini trident. _Cool,_ I thought. Then I ran in and jumped on the guy.

"What are you doing with him Campy," I growled. Now, the guy was pinned with my elbow on his chest and my trident pointed at his head. He opened up his mouth to speak when the very real dream faded.

I knew I was awake, but I couldn't open my eyes, I could barely hear anything, and my whole body was numb like I was poisoned, but still I faintly heard people arguing.

"We have to take her to camp! She's not safe here anymore! They found her!" Screamed a familiar female voice. I knew right off the bat that the voice belonged to Alyce Sky.

What camp? Who found who? Did she mean me? If so, who found me? All this questions and more where buzzing in my head.

"She's right, Ryan. We have to get her to camp. You should know because you're the one who said she has a strong sent, even for a demigod." Another familiar voice agreed only this one was male. Cameron. Strange, his voice was coming right beside.

"Didn't you already kill the Laistrygonian and heal her Alyce?" A male voice, Ryan, asked.

"Yes, but now they know she's here!" Alyce screeched.

"Okay how about we stay here with her until the end of spring. Then, at the beginning of summer, we take her to camp." Cameron suggested.

"Okay," Both Alyce and Ryan said at the same time.

Camp? Demigod? Laistrygonian? Okay, I take back what I said earlier about me being awake.

"Guys, she's waking up, her pulse is getting faster!" Cameron cheered beside me while the other two, Alyce and Ryan, or at least I think they were the only other two in the room. Yeah, I was right, the part about me being awake for the Laistrygonian, camp, and demigod was a dream. I'm about 99.99% sure of it.

My body was getting less and less numb by the minute. After a while, I was able to open my eyes. I was the only one in the room. I was right. It was just a dream. Mrs. Guess came in. She smiled when she saw that I was awake.

"Thank goodness you are finally awake! You've been out for nearly 2 hours!" She exclaimed. She had gotten louder and louder while she was talking although, I don't think it was her. I think I was getting more of my hearing sense back. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," I said, "But my legs are still numb."

"You should probably wait an hour before you walk again." A voice said from the doorway. I turned my head and saw Cameron. I blushed remembering my dream about him.

"Wow, you sure know a lot." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Well," Mrs. Guess said, "I will leave you two alone." As she was walking out, I could've sworn she winked at me.

Cameron started walking up, and he pulled a chair. "So," I said getting straight to the point, "How did you know that?"

He shrugged. He then said with a grin plastered on his face, "I'm just smart like that."

I rolled my eyes. I then thought it was time I tell him how I fell about him. The popular girl of the school, Malaya Fret, has been asking him out left and right even though he rejected her every time. I thought I have enough courage to tell him. My crush was turning into something more. I was dreaming about him. So, I went for it. "Cameron, look, there is something I've been meaning to tell you. Oh, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship! Cameron I've really liked you for a while now. If you don't like me that way, can we please stay friends" I tried not to look in his eyes after that. Or his entire face for that mature.

I heard Cameron breathe a sigh of relief. "Phew! I thought you wanted to end our friendship for a second there." He exclaimed happily. "Kelly, I really like you, too." I finally looked in his eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth.

I couldn't help it. I smiled. I then thought about how I told him and how he told me I liked him. "Cameron, we really need to get better at expressing our feelings." I told him, and he nodded. "Cameron, how about we keep this exchange of words because if our friends found out they would be like 'OMG you two like each other' or 'I'm going to start planning the wedding and picking out baby clothes." He looked grossed out at that one. "They maybe even would say 'I knew you two liked each other for a while now.'"

"Yeah," Cameron agreed, "They might be asking us too many questions."

"Cameron, I had this really weird dream. I was still sleeping, but I felt like I was waking up. You, Alyce, and Ryan were all talking about how the person who hit me with the airplane was a Laistrygonian, and you wanted to take me at the end of summer. Weird, right?" I asked him, thinking about my dream.

"Yeah weird." He said the smile on his face was gone.

I was about to ask him about it when Mrs. Guess barged in. "Kelly," She said in her friendly voice, "It's been an hour, you can go now." It took me what felt like hours with ADHD to stand up. I finally manage to stand after I looked like a fawn trying to stand for the first time. Cameron offered his shoulder to lean on, and since I didn't want to make a fool of myself, I gladly accepted. As we were walking out I could've sworn she growled under her breathe, "You're lucky, for now." I just shrugged it off.

"I don't trust her," Cameron whispered to me out in the deserted hall, "Not one bit."

"Come on Cameron, its Nathen's mom we're talking about. We've known her since 6th grade when we started our group with only Nathen, Alyce, Ian, you, and me. You can't think she's a monster." I said, but when I looked in his eyes, I knew he thought that. For some strange reason, my gut and mind told me she was evil, but my heart was telling me to trust her.

Cameron shrugged, "Come on Kelly we have to get to History before the bell rings for the end of this period." Halfway there the bell rang. "Oh no! They're coming!"

You may be wondering who _they _are. Well after every class, all of the jocks, except Ian, who wouldn't dare tell anyone that he liked school, and popular girls rushed out the door right after the bell rings. They would run over us, or they might tease us. Sometimes when teachers aren't looking, they actually beat up a student.

"Up against a wall" I hissed at him. We got there in time, but that doesn't mean we weren't saw by the students.

Malaya came over wearing a really mini, pink skirt and a purple t-shirt that looked like a bra. She had 3 inch red heals. She batted her long, crooked, fake eyelashes. "Hey Cameron," She suggestively said. I rolled my eyes. "Would you like to go to China House Buffet tomorrow at 6:30?"

Cameron winkled his nose in disgust. "No, thank you, I have plans tomorrow." Oh, right! His sister and I have a softball game tomorrow. We're on the same team, of course. She's the pitcher and I'm third base.

"How about Sunday?"

"No, I have plans on Sunday, too." I was confused. I knew he had two soccer games in the morning that day, but I didn't know he had plans for the evening. "I have plans to go out with a friend." I was hurt at first because, unless it was one of the guys and they were "hanging out", or guy shopping as the girls and I call it, well, that basically meant he was going on a date.

Then I realized he was looking at me. My heart fluttered, he was asking me out…. To eat! It has been my dream for a while, now. I nodded.

"Yeah, we're going….." I trailed off because I didn't know where we would be going.

"McDonalds's!" He shouted. While I said "Shopping!"

Malaya raised an eyebrow at us. "Looks like you two don't agree on anything." I have to admit that I was going to laugh at her and tell that we both agree that you're annoying

I thought quick and covered-up for us. "We're going shopping then we're grabbing a bite to eat at McDonald's." I used my best 'Duh' voice while saying that.

Malaya rolled her eyes and replied with, "Whatever" Before she stomped off. I have no clue how she does that with those heals on. I couldn't even stomp with sneakers.

"Let's just get our books and go to class." Cameron suggested. I nodded. "Do you think you can walk by yourself now?" I nodded again. "Kelly, are you okay? You've been awfully quite for since Malaya left." I nodded again. I knew I was quite for a while on the outside, but in the inside, I was freaking out. He asked me out!

When we went our separate ways, I ran into someone ten times worse than Malaya. It was my ex-boyfriend, Connor Ride. He was wearing his normal clothes which includes a biker jacket, biker pants, and a white t-shirt. I broke up with him because he cheated on me with Malaya. To make it worse, Malaya cheated on her boyfriend, Jacob Falun the same day. Then he dumped her a week later.

He was still mad at me for breaking-up with him so he grabbed me and throw me in the nearest garbage can. Well he tried to. Right before he picked me up, a short girl tackled him. Once she stood up I could tell who she was. It was one of my friends on my softball team, Morgan Sports.

She was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'I live for softball' with bright blue jeans. She was wearing her worn out Nicks like she did every day.

"Thanks, that guys getting on my last nerve." I told her. Once Connor had went off with his gang of jocks.

"You're welcome!" She exclaimed. I offered my hand and she took it. I looked around and realized we that the warning bell rang, and we went our separate ways. I took off running while looking at my watch to see what period was next. It was Latin. Before I knew it I was in Latin learning about the Roman Gods, which I already knew about.

Little did I know that the dream about me being at Camp Half-Blood, was a warning. A warning that meant I was about to enter a new life.


End file.
